


Kiss Me with Those Chocolate Lips of Yours

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Lube, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day and Killua decides to make a tasty treat for him and Gon to share, but things don’t always go as we plan, sometimes it’s even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me with Those Chocolate Lips of Yours

-x-x-

“Hey, uh Killua,” Gon approached Killua, a small blush on his cheeks, “Do you want to be my valentine?” He asked in a quieter voice than normal.  


Killua’s heart skipped a beat, but he huffed and crossed his arms, “Idiot, we’ve been dating for years now. Of course I’ll be your valentine.” The two had been friends since they were 12 years old and started dating when they were 14. Now they’re 16 and have been happily together ever since. Killua had always been taller than Gon when they first became friends, but now he was exactly two inches taller than him and with a slightly more muscular build, only slightly.  


Gon frowned and slipped his hand around Killua’s waist, “Good, can you come over later?” He asked with his voice low so that the other students wouldn’t hear. “No one is going to be home tonight,” he winked and groped Killua’s ass a little before slipping a note into his butt pocket. “Read this when you have the time,” he whispered, a little grin on his face before jogging off to P.E, leaving Killua a blushing mess for the rest of his class.  


During break, Killua opened the note to find a little drawing in the corner of the two kissing; he could almost die from the embarrassment and looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking. The note read that he has club activities and to get to his place first. Time ticked by slowly as he watched the clock intently, barely paying attention to the lectures. Once the final bell rang, he rushed out of school and headed to his apartment first to gather all the things he would need, he wanted to be prepared. Once he got to Gon’s house where his aunty and her grandmother lives, he took his spare key out and opened the door to find it dark. He wasn’t used to seeing the place so lifeless, so he turned on some of the lights and unpacked in his boyfriend’s room, but not before leaving some things in the kitchen.  


He changed out of his school uniform and into clothes that would be less likely to catch on fire. He even wore an apron that Mito-san had made for him. He took out the ingredients needed to make homemade chocolate cake, this way they could share with everyone. Due to his constant cravings for chocolate, he read books on how to make chocolate dishes and would often find himself with a chocolate coma afterwards. Soon, he found himself moving his hips side to side, a rhythm matching the sound of his voice as he hummed while he cooked.  


“Killua I’m home!” Gon yelled as he popped out from behind the island, making Killua fall and spill some of the melted chocolate on his clothes.  


“Dammit Gon!” Killua scowled as he looked at the huge mess on his clothes and the kitchen floor.  


“Pffft!” Gon tried to contain his laughter, but couldn’t as he pointed at Killua with a shaky finger, “K-Killua y-you got scared!” He snorted.  


He growled softly before pulling Gon down with him. Gon fell, a loud gasp escaping his lips as he now straddled Killua’s chocolaty lap, his boyfriend having the most mischievous smirk he’s ever had and he couldn’t help but blush. “Killua, let go of me,” he said playfully.  


Killua shook his head and gestured to all of the chocolate that’s now covering both of them, “It’s not nice to waste food Gon,” he tilted his head, showing the chocolate smudges that were splattered on his neck, “You can’t leave any leftovers.”  


Gon licked his lips, eyeing the sweet treat, and he didn’t mean the chocolate. “Can I?” He asked hesitantly, it was a normal thing for them to ask for consent first, since it should be something everyone does. He grinned once he saw Killua’s nod before digging in, “Thank you for the food!” He pushed Killua’s shirt to the side so that he could lick the chocolate off more efficiently. He began by slowly licking from the base of his neck, sucking gently whenever his tongue was met with the delicious substance and swirled his tongue around, earning him quiet moans. He smirked as he tugged on Killua’s earlobes gently with his teeth, licking the red marks he left before whispering in his ear, “You taste delicious.”  


Blushing, Killua then pushed Gon onto the floor, hovering above him so now he could be the dominant one, “It’s my turn to have fun,” he paused as if to ask if that was okay and Gon pulled him down, hungrily licking his lips so that he could taste his favorite thing in the world besides Gon himself. “Mhmm you’re right, I could eat you right up,” he moaned between kisses. He knew it was alright to continue once he saw Gon lifting up his own shirt and he decided to follow his lead.  


As he raised his shirt above his head, he felt something cold against his stomach and chest, “W-What? Gon!” He lifted it off completely to find a smirking Gon with a spatula with a lot of chocolate on it, “Didn’t I say not to waste it?! Now I’m going to have to make more!” He glared at his innocent smile and took the spatula from him and did the same.  


“Killua!” Gon shouted, now both of them were covered. “We’re going to attract ants now!”  


“It’s fine,” Killua pushed him against the island, his back touching the cold surface, “I’ll lick anywhere you didn’t touch the floor with, that would just be unsanitary.”  


“But Killua…this is already unsanitary,” he replied innocently.  


“I know that Gon! But I am not wasting my delicious chocolate!” He began to lick it off of Gon to prove his point, earning a deep moan from the other. He looked at his face while he licked every “clean” part of his body that had chocolate smothered on it. Lustful brown eyes met sinful blue ones as they took turns licking, sucking, and the occasional nibble before they couldn’t take it anymore.  


“Gon, can I lick you there too?” Killua asked, his breathing slightly strained.  


“Only if I can lick you too,” Gon pouted, but then he remembered the position they were in. “Wait Killua I think we should get cleaned first, they said they won’t be home, but I don’t want to take any chances…”  


Although he pouted, Killua agreed. Hearing their moans is one thing, but seeing them on the floor and covered in food would get them in trouble just for wasting. They cleaned up the kitchen and Killua decided to just use the untouched melted chocolate and let it harden instead. He could always make the cakes in the morning or something after all.  


“Here,” Gon handed Killua one of his T-Shirts that were slightly loose for his smaller body and sighed, “I can’t believe you brought a bunch of stuff but forgot to bring a change of clothes.”  


Killua scoffed and slipped on the shirt after wiping himself down, “I wasn’t planning on getting covered in chocolate okay? That’s your fault.”  


“Yeah but you knew we were going to do something…Ah! You probably wanted to wear one of my shirts huh?”  


“O-Of course not!” Killua blushed and then narrowed his eyes, “I remember leaving my clothes here anyway because of the last incident, where are those?”  


“Uh…” Gon’s eyes naturally glanced towards his bed and reacted too late to stop Killua from jumping on the bed first.  


“Aha!” Killua wrestled with him for his clothes, it turned out to be a pair of his shorts. “Why…Does it smell like you?”  


Gon couldn’t answer because it was obvious so he just tackled Killua down, making sure to do it gently enough so he wouldn’t get hurt, “Maybe I want you to smell like me too.”  


“Pfft that sounds so lame,” Killua laughed at him but it quickly turned into a moan as he felt rushed lips on his and a hand on his inner thigh. “Jeez can’t you wait?” He flicked his forehead and easily flipped Gon over even though he was slightly bigger than him. Martial arts certainly paid off. Now he was on top of Gon, but he faced the end of the bed, where Gon’s legs were. He poked at his crotch, a soft laugh as he could see the bulge grow, “You really can’t,” he whispered before kissing the fabric.  


“Stop teasing me,” Gon whimpered before moving Killua’s shirt so he could see the opening of his boxers. He touched him gently, rubbing back and forth.  


Killua did the same, but Gon’s penis was a little erect, his foreskin covering the tip. He stuck his tongue in between the folds and swirled it around, pushing it back so that his tip finally revealed itself. He jerked his hand around it so that he could hear Gon’s moans from behind him. “Does this feel good?”  


“Mhmm hmmm,” Gon moaned before parting his lips so that he could take Killua’s now erect cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked as it dangled above him, it was truly tasty.  


“Fuck…Gon-!” Killua felt a shiver flow through his body, but he resisted the urge to come right then and there. He distracted himself by making Gon feel equally good, bobbing his head up and down, sometimes scraping his teeth, a hidden fetish he found out Gon loved. He licked his fingers and pushed one slowly into Gon’s hole, earning him a loud groan. He did it slowly at first before he heard the soft Harder and a finger up his own ass. He added another finger, moving it in and out quickly before the two of them finally reached their climax.  


Killua rolled off of Gon and breathed heavily, “Can you hand me a wipe?” Gon handed Killua a wet wipe so that they could clean their hands and threw it in the trashcan. They love each other, but that doesn’t mean they want to smell like ass the whole time, it actually ruins the mood for them.  


Gon blushed as he grabbed the condoms and lube, “Do you want me to do it?”  


Killua blushed too and nodded, “I can do it for you too, if you want.” Killua grabbed the flavored condom from Gon, which turned out to be chocolate, his favorite.  


Gon opened the grape flavored one and rolled it onto Killua’s dick while he did the same, Mito-san must have known that they were dating and would eventually become sexually active when the time came. He expected her to be angry and scold them, possibly banning their relationship, but she didn’t. Instead, she actually lectured them on what is okay and what isn’t. Her voice was a little high when she gave the talk and she kept on gesturing with her hands, a habit that showed she was a little embarrassed and she could barely look them in the eyes before having to cover her face. Since the two of them are boys, she told them to always clean down there and to use condoms even though neither of them can get pregnant. She explained what sexually transmitted diseases are and that butts are really dirty so they need to clean themselves whenever they stick something in there. He was really happy that she accepted them, if it weren’t for her, they could have gotten sick. She also told them about how bacteria are attracted to sugar so they made sure not to do anything with that. He noticed the stack of books in her room after Killua left with his face still red.  


“Here,” Killua squeezed some lubricant into his own hand and Gon’s, rubbing it all over his penis and his ass, making sure he was oiled up well. “Are you ready?” Their number one priority is to make the other feel good as well as themselves so they often took turns, but Killua loved to control the situation no matter what. He put extra lube on Gon so that when he finally straddled his lap, it went in easier. He moaned loudly as he moved his hips by himself, slowly at first. He reveled in Gon’s strained expression, his lips in a tight line, his head tilted back in ecstasy, and his eyes closed tightly. He placed his hands on Killua’s hips, but was swatted away. “This is punishment for the chocolate,” Killua smirked as he lifted himself up and down and back and forth, his own head tilted back in his own pleasure. He licked his lips and moaned Gon’s name, driving him mad.  


Gon groaned deeply, pleasure as Killua rode him, but pain because he wanted to touch him. His eyes roamed Killua’s pale but lean and strong body, hungry to make him scream his name loud enough for the people across the street to hear. “Please let me touch you Killua,” he begged, groaning again now that Killua stopped and stood on top of the bed so that his chocolate covered cock was in front of his face.  


“Since you asked…You can start by pleasing me,” he smirked but a moan escaped his lips since Gon didn’t hesitate to suck him off. He licked and jacked him off at the same time while Killua pulled his hair, but not too tight since he would sometimes groan more in pain than pleasure due to his long nails. He took him deep in his mouth since he was able to reach the base without gagging. He stopped once he heard Killua’s labored breathing and his body becoming tense beneath his hands, he didn’t want him to come just yet, not until they could reach climax again together. “Lay down,” he ordered with a gentle voice.  


Killua couldn’t help but grin and laid on the bed, his ass up in the air since Gon liked to do him from behind. He felt as though electricity flowed through him once their bodies connected, making him moan Gon’s name to his enjoyment.  


Gon didn’t hesitate to quicken his pace, his hands squeezing Killua’s hips as he thrusted deep inside of him, reaching Killua’s deepest parts.  


Clutching the sheets, Killua felt one of Gon’s hands leave his hips before feeling his sweaty palm against his rock hard cock, he moaned even louder as both his ass and his dick were played with, “Flip me,” he ordered and Gon did as he was told. Now Killua laid on his back, but this way it was more fun for him because he loved to see the way Gon’s face looked as he pounded into him and jacked him off at the same time. Their bodies arched as they rode they rode out their climax, shuddering as they screamed their lover’s name and their confession of deep love.  


Gon laid on top of Killua, listening to the sounds of Killua’s heart beating loudly and waited until it stabled before leaving butterfly kisses along his neck. He moved so their eye level was equal so that he could play with his soft locks, “Are you hungry?” He asked, blushing as he felt Killua’s fingers on his chest, gently touching the freckles on his tanned body.  


“Starving,” Killua groped Gon’s ass with a smirk, “Oh wait did you mean real food?” He chuckled and nodded, but not before palming his dick as he spoke, “I think we should shower though.”  


Gon tried his best to concentrate, but he placed his hand on Killua’s and made him grip his own cock, hard. “Maybe we should get a quick snack first,” he wiggled his eyebrows, making Killua snort.  


“We’ll save that for the shower then,” Killua laughed and stood up, “Do you have anything else to wear?”  


“Well…” Gon moved over to his dresser and took out the apron that Mito-san made him, “You can wear this.”  


“I am not walking around the house with only an apron on Gon.”  
In the end, he did anyway and Gon couldn’t take his eyes off of him. They were able to feed each other the chocolate and it reminded Gon to hand Killua a box, “Here!” He smiled happily.  


“What’s this?” Killua shook the box, it sounded off.  


“Jeez don’t shake it!” Gon reached for it, but Killua was swift and moved out of the way. “If you’re going to treat it poorly then I’ll just take it back~!”  


Killua opened the box with one hand while using the other to push Gon’s face away, you’d really think an athlete would be able to move him, but Killua was stronger than he looked. He opened it to find a chocolate robot inside, and a little note that told him that he loved him. “Thanks Gon,” he smiled and almost hugged him, but then Gon laughed.  


“You’re welcome! I almost didn’t get it right, but Palm helped me,” he grinned.  


“Oh,” his arms fell to his sides immediately. Although Killua liked Palm, he couldn’t get over the fact that she dated Gon before he did. Of course they broke it off, but it did make him a little jealous to know he was once someone else’s.  


“What? You don’t like Palm?” Gon asked.  


“I like her, but you could have asked me to help you…” He sighed.  


“But then it wouldn’t have been a surprise Killua!” Gon whined.  


“Yeah,” Killua nodded, it was nice of her to help him after all. He took a bite and was surprised, “Wow maybe I should ask her to give me some lessons too.”  


“No,” Gon pouted and crossed his arms.  


“Hah?!” Killua glared at him, “She can help you but not me?”  


“You’re a different story Killua!”  


“Oi…Gon…” He sighed, there was no getting through to him right now, and he was too tired. He took another bite and immediately squealed in his head, it was delicious. He really needed to ask her for the recipe. He swallowed the piece and shook his head at Gon, “You’re unbelievable.”  


“W-What? But Killua you’re mine!” He wrapped his arms around Killua’s thin waist and placed his head on his shoulder, “Only I get to see you this way.”  


“Fine, but I’m still going to hang out with her.”  


“B-But—”  


“No buts, I can hang out with whoever I want and if you try to stop me, no sex for a week.”  


“B-But Killua—”  


“Fine, a month,” Killua twisted around so that he now hand his own hands on Gon’s ass with a smirk on his face, “Another word and it’ll be three.” That really shut him up.  


For a month, Gon had to watch helplessly from the opposite side of the room as Killua played with himself, using different methods each time. He definitely learned his lesson, but that’s a story for another day.

-x-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Practice safe sex guys, safe sex.
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I’m doing anymore, but I hope you enjoyed this fic! Well I'm a little late, but hope you enjoy~!


End file.
